When Opposites Attrack
by BetaSwimmer
Summary: Created By BetaTester, Edited by Rhichi. Beastboy has a strange moment with Raven. Now he can't get her off his mind, and Robin's having trouble with his relation with Star. NOW FINISHED!
1. Beastboy's Moment

Chapter One; BB's Moment

**BY Beta Tester**

Edited by the Lovely and Omniscient Rhichi 

_Okay I Edited the first chapter…it was bugging me…and was way too choppy…I hope things make more sense now…enjoy! OH and don't forget to REVIEW!_

Beastboy sat there, gulping down one of his favorite soft drinks, being a simple, lazy couch potato, and watching his usual slapstick comedies. It had been a rather slow day for him, Raven and Cyborg had gone out to Titans East, and Starfire and Robin were off someplace unknown to Beastboy. He wondered lightly where the others were, but spent little effort to reflect upon the thought, as the TV was too distracting. He drank from his can, finishing it, and belched. "BBBUUUURRRBBB!" Beastboy laughed at the lame comedy act on the movie. "Haha...it gets funnier every time...haha!"

Suddenly red lights flashed as Robin came onto the screen. "Beast Boy! Can you hear me?" Beastboy jumped slightly startled by the sudden distress. "Beastboy, I just received a distress call from the bank. Star and I are busy dealing with a collapsing mine on the other side of town. And you know Raven and Cy are on a trip to Titans East today. We need you to go check things out."

Beastboy bolted up from the couch, annoyed that his show had been interrupted. "Where is it, Robin?"

"On the west side of town. I'm sending the coordinates to your communicator. Go check it out now." Robin face faded from the screen leaving Beastboy alone again: there was a strange silence in the room as Beastboy stood there.

"Man just when the good part was coming." Beastboy flipped the screen back on trying to watch a particular scene as he moved very slowly towards the door. A minute later his communicator vibrated violently as Robin yelled through it. "NOW Beastboy!" In panic Beastboy ran out the door. He took to the sky, morphed as an eagle.

Beastboy soared in the air, the rough breeze flipping though his soft feathers. He located the bank Robin had directed him to, landing in front of the building, and reverting to his natural green form. He looked about for a sign of the thief, nothing though. There was a dead silence out side the building. The bank appeared fine from the outside.

But as Beastboy stepped in he saw the vault door blown from its hinges and skewed across the room. All the money from the vault had been cleared and there was another large gaping hole from within the vault. Beastboy ran in the vault to the other side discovering a back alleyway. He looked about noting a wall on one side and a fence on the other. The changeling followed the alleyway, hopping over the fence. He saw a crouching figure over in a corner, covered by a black cloak, similar in fashion to Raven's. Beastboy approached it cautiously.

"Hello? Um…did you see…" before he could finish the figure dove into the air and landed behind Beastboy. It grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him down to the ground. Beastboy struggled there on the ground for a moment, dazed by the sudden impact of the attack. The figure smirked and then began to laugh menecingly. Beastboy shook off his confusion and rose to meet the creature's gaze.

"Who are you?" Beastboy asked.

"I may be the one your looking for, I may not…" its dark voice radiated out, as the figure lifted its cloak revealing several bags of what appeared to be money.

Beastboy was utterly confused by this behavior. He had never once in his life met a thief who robbed a bank and waited to get caught. "What the hell!"

Before he could speak another sentence it took to the sky again, remaining hidden under the concealment of the cloak. It landed on the side of the building and lashed out a green long arm at Beastboy, who just narrowly dodged the attack. He transformed into a large raptor, screeching as he rushed at it, lashing at the figure only to catch it by the cloak. It tore off, causing the creature to fall to the ground, revealing its true form.

What ever it was, it was very deformed. Its body was green like Beastboy's but it lacked the typical form of a human. The arms were very lumpy and had strange deformities. The back was covered with small dark green spikes that came all the way down the back with a large bushy green tail.

BB came back down and transformed into a human again, flabbergasted by its appearance. His voice squeaked only for a moment.

"I am just like you. Scientists did this to me, as some did to you, but it is worse for me," the beast spoke.

"Yeah, but the scientists who did this to me were saving my life. They were my parents." He spoke as a more somber appearance of Beastboy wavered in his face. The creature had caught something in Beastboy's mind that wouldn't go away. Before anything else was said the creature's body inexplicably faded into the air as Beastboy watched confused, staring blankly. _What the hell was that! _"Where did you go?" There was an awkward silence. The air seemed stagnant. _Was that just an illusion, or am I going insane? _He thought to himself.

Beastboy pulled himself back together; _whatever that thing was, I hate it. _Suddenly Beastboy heard sirens blaring in the distant as they came to the scene. Beastboy figured that the police could handle the situation from there, as he morphed into a falcon taking once again to the sky towards the tower.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Beastboy came in, his head bent over, avoiding eye contact with the other three titans present in the main room. Cyborg, Star, and Robin each stared at the green creature. Robin was the first to speak out. "Um Beastboy did ya…"

"Yes"

"Okay then…um…" He watched as Beastboy walked by, looking upset.

"I'll be in my room," Beastboy ran, leaving the main room and headed straight up to his room, knocking into Raven along the way. She dropped the book she was reading, picking it up again. She wondered why Beastboy was running like that. She heard Beastboy shoved the door shut in his room.

Alone in his room, Beastboy began to think his past. A tear trickled down his face as his parents flashed in his mind again. Just then a knock came from the door.

"Beastboy?" a monotonous voice rang in the silence of the room. It was Raven.

"Go away." BB spouted.

"Something wrong? You don't usually just lock yourself in your room, that's my job," Raven replied in her usual monotonous, satirical style. She had sensed a bit of his emotions earlier when he had knocked into her in the hallway.

The door sprung open as Beastboy faced Raven. She jumped back, but just a little, slightly surprised by the sight of Beastboy with the tears in his eyes still apparent.

"You know what happened to me when I was young," Beastboy imposed on her.

"...Well yes, so why does that make this moment different than others?" Raven replied.

"There was this…weird…whatever it was, something just made me think about…my parents. I'm just a little sad. I hadn't really thought about them in such a long time. The distractions of the Titans and the fighting, guess they distracted me."

"So you simply recoursing through bad memories of the past...Join the club," commented Raven. She was intrigued by Beastboy's sincerity about the whole situation.

Some time went by, there was a faint ticking of a clock. Neither of them spoke, they just stood there for a moment, staring.

"I guess I'll leave," Raven started, turning to leave Beastboy to himself.

"Wait!" BB interrupted, placing his hand on her shoulder, stopping her, "I know you have a messed life too…so can I discuss things with you…to help me."

Raven stared for a moment, startled by his openness and innocence. "Fine," she agreed.

Beastboy and Raven sat in his room discussing Beastboy's past for some time, it was calming his emotions for now, which was all Raven had intended to do.

"You know, Gar, you should really clean your room once in a while." Raven trying to divert the conversation, trying to keep Beastboy's mind off of his past.

"Wow! I haven't been called Gar in years," Beastboy replied.

"You need to stop dawning on the past, Beastboy. Your parents weren't like Cyborg's, and they loved you and cared for you. You can at least show your emotions, I am forced to suppress them, no matter how much I want to be free." Raven inadvertently began to talk about her suppressed past, in a way releasing some of her own emotions, "My father was a demon, and my mother was tricked by him. If I show my emotions, not only will my powers cause harm, but I may not be able to control the demonic evil inside me."

Beastboy had never realized truly why she suppressed her emotions until now. "So any emotions could cause this evil inside you to come out?" BB questioned.

Raven blushed; she just realized she was revealing her past. "Just forget what I said."

"You finally told me why you don't show emotions, Raven." Beastboy, partially recovered from his trauma, had cracked the last statement in a jokingly manner.

"Don't push it,"

They stared at each other; they were both sitting next to each other on Beastboy's bed since the floor was far too dirty. Raven could sense something inside her. She suppressed it; she was not allowing any emotions to come out. But Beastboy found his emotions rising in a strange way he had never really felt before. There had been a brief moment when Terra had once been there, in which this emotion came about, he was unsure what he was doing. He was subconsciously leaning slowly closer to Raven.

"I can't," Raven calmly said, as she caught and pushed herself away from BB. "You know my emotions can't allow it."

BB didn't know what to say, he hadn't realized until now where things were going. The emotions going through his head clouded his mind. BB couldn't think straight, not that he usually does, but now it wasn't the TV's fault. Raven realizing that this couldn't go any further got up and walked to the door.

"Raven?"

"What?"

"I'm Sorry."

She left without a word.

_Okay I had to edit this chapter…it wasn't good enough for me…my styles of writing are changing and so are my personal expectations…and frankly Chapter One was not cutting it originally…at least the first portions, and that original character I had put in this chapter was creeping me out, its gone for good though…_

_The chapters after this one I believe are much better, and i may make a suttle change of like one word to chapter two…_


	2. Waffles!

Chapter Two: Waffles!

**Written by Beta Tester**

**Edited by the Lovely and Omniscient Rhichi**

_(P.S. I don't own the Titans, except maybe some of BB, no I kid)_

And first I thank those who have made comments on my work, I realize there are some writers out there who have far superior work, but I'm learning and my styles will change as I write. As for clarification: yes this is a Beastboy/Raven story, but I have not set destination, only to write a collection of stories for the purpose of entertainment.

And now the second chapter…I hope you find it funny.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Beastboy awoke from his sleep; he was on the bottom bunk of his bed and didn't realize it until he banged his head on the ceiling of the other bed above him. "Ow!" Beastboy rubbed his head vigorously, trying to scratch the pain away. He stretched for a bit, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light. He could finally see what the time was. "11:00A.M." the green clock read. "Hmmm," He groaned, "Brunch time."

Beastboy wheeled out of his room and started downstairs for breakfast. He slid right into the kitchen and saw Cy cooking his favorite meal, waffles. "Hey those are non dairy right, Cy?"

"Uh... No why would I make tofu for you?" Cyborg replied gallingly.

"Bummer. Hey wait! It's not all tofu." Beastboy steamed, walking over to the cupboard removing some kind of baking mix. "Fine ill make my own waffles. Dairy free."

((Uh… clear the kitchen BB's gonna try to cook with Cy's waffle iron!))

"Uh... BB you sure you know what you're doing?" Cyborg questioned the green changeling.

"Of course I do, Cy. I mean how hard can a waffle iron be?" Beastboy retorted.

Cy grabbed his waffles from the pan and ran out of the kitchen; commenting on his way out, "BB I'm not going to be around when you blow up the kitchen."

"What ever, Cy... " Beastboy sighed, annoyed by Cyborg's comment. Beastboy could cook most meals he wanted, and had to usually because he didn't eat any meat, but this time was different, he wanted to cook with Cyborg's complex waffle iron.

He grabbed the soymilk and baking mix. "Now lets see, one cup of mix, 1/2 cup of milk, 1 egg...What? Eggs! I can't do that, okay I'll use my egg substitute." Beastboy vigorously mixed the contents into a bowl.

Raven, reading one of her ancient books again, walked, as usual, blindly into the main room, as Beastboy poured the mix into the waffle iron. She smelled something as she entered the room. "Something is burning." She monotonously commented, looking over and to see Beastboy yelling at the waffle iron as he attempted to cook the waffles. The iron rattled around the counter out of control.

"GAHHH! DUCK!" Beastboy dove under the counter as the mixture scattered around the room and splashed Raven.

"Great, and now I smell like soymilk." She dully complained.

BB crept out from behind to counter to meet Raven's feet.  
"Uh... Oh...hi Raven."

"What gave you the idea that you could cook?" She criticized, looking rather annoyed as a warm piece of baking mix slid off the hood of her cloak onto Beastboy's face.

He licked the mix, "Mmmm…Uh...Cy wouldn't make me any waffles."

'Typical,' she thought to herself. Raven glided over to the counter and unplugged the rattling waffle iron.

"Next time you feel like being creative, Beastboy, try having someone supervise." Although still monotonously spoken it appeared like steam was coming out of her cloak…

Cy peeked his head back in the room to see the place a mess.

"Aww man and we just cleaned up in here after yesterday morning when BB decided to drag that cat in. And I hate cats!"

(Not that I have a clue if he really does or not but anyway)

Beastboy's ears dropped as he crouched behind Raven, avoiding contact with Cyborg. Raven stepped aside, muttering something about Beastboy being an idiot, and started cleaning the mess Beastboy left. Cyborg discovered the cowering Beastboy.

"Man, I told you not to mess with my waffle iron!"

"Yeah well I wouldn't have if it wasn't so complicated!"

"Then why were you messing with it if you didn't know how to use it?"

The two start getting into a little brawl while Raven simply ignored their immature behavior. 'They're such children,' she thought to herself as she wiped the counter.

Robin and Starfire came down from upstairs. Robin was apparently annoyed by the noise Beastboy and Cy had been creating; Star was clinging to Robin as usual, uncertain what the commotion was about.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin shouted, obviously irritated.

The two stopped their fighting just as Beastboy was about to bite Cyborg's mechanical arm, with Cy was pulling Beastboy's hair, about to throw the green one.

"Would you guys knock it off! How old are you? 2!" Robin yelled, considerably exasperated.

"Uh… it wasn't my fault…" Cyborg

"I don't care whose fault it was just stop goofing off." Robin interrupts

Cyborg hit BB on the head.

"Great now we're both in trouble. Ya little pointy eared freak." Cyborg shot at him.

"Hahaha!" BB

"Please, friends, we must not fight," Starfire came in. "Friends should not fight like this. Instead they should settle their disputing over some nice Warfnog and Cufchurn!" (I have no idea what those words are so don't ask) "Shall I make a batch for you two if you please?"

Beastboy and Cyborg both stared at Star, wide eyed and shaking their heads in unison. "NO! No we're fine, Star," Beastboy interjected to keep the alien from making the horrible food.

Raven, feeling annoyed and isolated, placed the towel into the trash and turned to leave the room. "This is all pointless."

She began to ascend the steps as Beastboy noticed and started to run after her. "Hey! Raven wait up."

She turned around, staring palely as usual at the green one, wondering what he wanted this time, "What, Beastboy? I'm not in the mood for your jokes today." The other Titans were making their way over to the television, Cyborg laughing at Robin for some pointless reason, Starfire gladly following Robin, laughing along with the giant robot.

Beastboy ran up the steps, meeting Raven. "No it's not a joke. I was just coming to apologize for last night."

"Apologize for what?"

Beastboy ran his hand behind his head nervously as he spoke, "A-About that weird thing that happened last night. I didn't have a clue what was going on; I was too upset about things to really notice it." He could feel the sweat on the back of his shirt.

"Don't worry about it; just forget it." Raven calmly returned, avoiding his eye contact, and suppressing any emotions threatening to arise inside her. She blushed lightly though as she felt some heat rush to her head, but it remained concealed under the cloak of her hood.

Beastboy smiled and jokingly commented at Ravens attire, "You know that soy mix lightens up your looks!"

Raven sighed, glairing off into the dark hallway, "You're hopeless."

"You know, Raven, I will make you laugh someday, you'll see." Beastboy ran off to go see what Cyborg was watching on the television. Raven stood there, her eyes finding their way back over to Beastboy as he ran off. Her mind wandered in a trance like state, going over what had happened the other night. A slight hormonal emotion spurred as a small dark swirl began forming near her head. _No. _She thought…the wave quickly disappated…

"EENK!" Red lights flashed in the tower as the alarm went off. Raven quickly snapped out of her trance. Robin bolted up from the couch snapping out his device from his waist reading into it.

"Titans! Trouble!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

_Yeah made one subtle edit on this chapter…okay done with that…Chapter one is updated and I'm up to chapter 5 now…cool ._


	3. Car Races

Chapter Three: Car Races

**Written by Beta Tester**

**Edited by the Lovely and Omniscient Rhichi**

Authors note: I'd like to give a big thanks to The Sage of Story, who's story I just read, and was greatly influenced by her…although I have many more Fan fics to still read…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face Robin. When Mumbo threw that alligator at you." Cyborg bellowed as they entered the tower, obviously back from the recent distress call.

"Yeah, Robin your face was priceless." Beastboy inserted, as he made a square like figure around his face mimicking a picture frame.

Robin lightheartedly returned the comments with a soft laugh, "Heh, yeah I guess I was a bit surprised by that."

Starfire and Raven both entered the tower behind the three boys, having their own conversation.

"Raven, since we are victorious in the battle against The Mumbo, do you wish to go do the 'Hanging out' with me at the mall of shopping? We could have our hair done, or I heard of something you people refer to as a 'the making over', oh but it will be so fun!" Starfire's hopeful voice rang with optimism.

"Whatever" Raven dully replied, knowing she would regret it later.

"OH! Glorious! We must go, we will have so much fun!" Starfire grabbed Raven as she swung back outside the door leaving the boys all alone in the tower. The three boys glared at one another as they all grinned, the Game Station was lying out in the open and it had caught all of their eyes. After a brief moment of silence they swarmed around it and began competing in nonsensical games.

Some time passed as the three childish boys thrashed at each other in their pitiful game. Cyborg began to notice that Robin was gaining a slight advantage over him, as he usually does. He decided to implement a scheme to give himself the advantage. "So Robin have you and Star kissed yet," Cyborg innocently asks out of the blue, or so it would seem.

Robin is immediately flabbergasted by the question. His car swerves to the side as Cyborg takes the lead once again. "What? Cyborg what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know man. You and Star, you've been together so long now. Have you even kissed the girl yet?" Cyborg, though, knew what the answer was, he was mentally laughing at the Boy Wonder, waiting for the response.

Robin again slipped on his controller as he began thinking deeply about the question, while balancing the acts of the game. "Um…" Robin wondered if he should tell them. He knew it was going to be embarrassing if he did.

"Yeah Robin have you kissed her yet, you two are always doing everything together, I mean you had to have kissed her by now." Beastboy interjected, not actually knowing the answer to the driving question. Beastboy's car now took a lead over Robin's, as Robin struggled to maintain his concentration.

Robin knew that if he didn't answer the question they would assume the worse of the two options. He had no real option. Tell them and be laughed at, or ignore them and let them figure it out anyway. Cyborg continued to smirk watching Bird Boy from the corner of his eye. Robin crashed his car finally, he blew up, "No I haven't!" He spat it out so forcefully that Beastboy was flabbergasted, and Cyborg was internally rejoicing in his victory. But Cyborg wasn't done with Robin yet…

"Yo! You mean to tell me you've been with Star for, let see, months now and you haven't kissed her yet! Man your weak." Cyborg was acting entirely surprised by Robin, now laughing hysterically inside. The game had ended now, Robin was defeated, but Cyborg wanted more. Beastboy on the other hand was listening unusually and intently to the situation, waiting for Robin's next response.

Robin had dropped the controller on the floor below him, thinking now about Star. He couldn't concentrate anymore. "What were you expecting? That I told you we've made out! We're only Teenagers!" Robin unexpectedly lashed out at Cyborg.

"Chill, man I'm just sayin—"

"Well you got your answer what more do you want?"

"Look sorry man."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

The robotic hybrid was starting to feel sorry for upsetting the short, pointy haired friend. He didn't know how to apologies at this point. The green changeling on the other hand was starting to crack up in laughter, as he rolled on the couch, clutching his abs in the pain of laughter.

"Hey BB that's enough leave Robin alone now."

"Heh…heh…sorry Rob, its just not what I expected from you," Beastboy apologized resuming his sitting position on the couch. "But seriously, Robin why haven't you kissed her yet?"

Robin thought vigorously for an answer. He couldn't come up with a logical explanation. There was no real reason why. He just couldn't bring himself to completing the task. His fear grew in his chest every time he neared Star, or even looked to her. His emotions always raced around her. There was no logic in it anymore, just two opposing forces. One voice that told him to go, and be with her, to kiss her for once, the other voice kept pulling him back, telling him it wasn't time, that he lacked the self motivation, the confidence, to go through with it. He shuddered as he temporarily pulled himself slightly out of his trance. He could remember the last time they were together…

"_Robin" Starfire's voice rang in his mind._

"_Yeah Star?" Robin asked._

"_Thank you for this wonderful gift" Stars optimistic voice continued._

_Robin blushed heavily as he placed one hand on the back of his head, rubbing it slightly, "Its...a necklace, you wear it around you neck…here let me show you," Robin could tell Starfire was a bit confused by the new term. He took the silver jewelry and wrapped it gently around her neck. He brushed lightly against her smooth skin. It made him choke. He could feel his breathing getting tighter by the second. He managed, after fumbling around for a minute, to click the necklace on. He backed up gently and gazes at Starfire in her whole._

_It was a silver chained necklace, with an amethyst star draping down glowing from the center of Starfire's neck. It gleamed vibrantly in Robin's eyes as he gaped in awe. Starfire spoke gently to him._

"_Thank you, Robin" She leaned forward and hugged him tightly, but not aggressively. He felt her warm body fall on his. He was in a panic as his heart raced searching for the right thing to do; all he could do then was match her hug. He laid his arms sweetly across her back. He could feel his heart beating against hers. His body was heating up and he couldn't stop it. He knew not where to go._

_Time passed. They separated. They gazed at each other. Time seemed stagnant. The crisp warm tower air pushed against him._

"_Your welcome," was all he could manage to squeak out of his mouth. Nothing else would budge. But the silence was broken; time had resumed its pace. He turned, regretting his next move; leaving her, to go to his room, alone._

"Yello? Earth to Robin, Come in please!" Robin suddenly snapped out of his daze, Cyborg and Beastboy were staring at him strangely waiting for the response to Beastboy's earlier question.

He could feel his heart pulsing through his head and hands as he thought deeply. "I don't know why," he finally admitted.

Cyborg shook his head in disagreement. "Man I still can't believe you haven't kissed her…Well then getting on a different topic, who's up for another round?"

Robin got up. Not speaking a word. Cyborg looked at him with uncertainty. "You okay man?"

"I'm just not up for another round. I'm going to be training in the back." Robin turned and began to take off.

"Okay…guess I'll take his spot." Beastboy ran to Robin's controller and picked it up greedily. Cyborg shrugged and restarted the match. Robin took a long sigh after looking back at the two children enjoying their game. He turned and walked off.

As their game progressed they began talking about earlier events.

"Hey, have you ever noticed that Mumbo always throws the bunnies at Raven?"

"Um not that I ever noticed that before, but now that you mention it, yeah he does seem to do that. How would you be so observant of that?"

"I dunno. I just happened to notice it." Beastboy shrugged.

"You remember when we watched 'Wicked Scary' right?" Cyborg diverted the topic.

"Yeah Cy, and Raven was totally scared, she never admits it." Beastboy was obviously talking about there one encounter in the tower when Raven's powers turned the tower into a haunted house.

"Maybe you should stop trying to impress her so much." Cyborg injected.

"Impress her!" Beastboy stumbled, crashing his car, as Robin had before. He turned to face Cyborg, who continued to remain fixated on the game. "Wait! I'm not trying to…I'm just trying to get her to open up to us. She's always locked in her room, reading, and keeping to herself. She never converses with anyone unless you're the one to talk to her first. All I'm trying to do is to get her to open up, even if it's just a bit!"

"Well it seems to me like your just trying to impress her." Cyborg responded. He began to jokingly wonder if Beastboy really did have some deep secret crush on Raven or something. He was always pranking her, joking to her, and spying on her; there had to be some connection besides trying to get her to open up.

Beastboy scowled at this comment, returning his eyes to the screen. His car was in last place now and had no chance of returning. He placed the controller on the ground, staring at his defeat, sighing heavily. Cyborg managed to manipulate the situation just enough for a victory out of both Robin and Beastboy, but now Beastboy was thinking about what Cyborg had said. He had never thought of it in this way before, but some strange ideas were forming in his head now.

Beastboy got up as Robin had before; only he left the room without a word. Cyborg had paused the game by now, totally shocked that his comment had startled Beastboy this much. He stared over the couch as Beastboy left for his room.

'Did Beastboy really have a secret crush on Raven!' Cyborg thought to himself, 'No way!' Cyborg turned off the game abruptly before finishing it. "What's with everyone today?" He spoke aloud. Just then the girls returned from the mall, Starfire's hair was strewn in erratic form and was covered in makeup. Raven on the other hand was clenching her fist, glairing at Cyborg. Apparently some jerk decided it would be a cool joke to grope Ravens ass.

_Okay I got some big…and I mean big…exams coming up next week…I know after those exams I will be writing like hell during the summer…and its my senior year so the spare time I will have will go up quite a bit…_

_Again please, please, please review…._


	4. WHAT!

Chapter Four: WHAT!

**Written by Beta Tester**

**Edited by the Lovely and Omniscient Rhichi**

Where to begin…hmmm…I'm not having writers block, just trying to let my brain cool off after those rigorous papers…damn! 10 papers each averaging about 4 pages long, each having about 5 rewrites UGH! AP English sux! Yeah I see that irony there…Okay now to divulge into the mind of the wee little green one…yes this chapter is very introspective…By the way…I hope some of you guys like Trance…

And now on with the torture…

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

Robin sweat profusely as he viciously attacked the punching bag with a fury of punches and kicks. His mind wasn't on the bag, though, it was on other things, other people, Starfire. It was baffling him, how he, the great detective, the leader of the Titans, the head of the pack, was so easily weakened by this one person. Why couldn't he bring himself forward? Why, every time he looked at her, he was pulled back down, chained to the floor as she drifted away?

He stopped the onslaught on the, now frayed, punching bag. His breathing was short and quickened, his hands and feet numb; his body limp, as he bent over, retaining his energy. He regained his composure, letting the cold sweat drip off his face.

Starfire had been watching him. She stood at the door, gazing in awe. Robin hadn't noticed, as he paced over to the wall, drying his face on a near rag. He heard the click of her heel on the ground. His hairs jumped, his senses focused now. He looked over; there she was; his greatest adversary.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Beastboy lay there in the dark of his room. Confined to the top of his bunks, he stared at his pale green ceiling in unusually deep thought. His arms rested, kinked behind his head and sandwiched in his pillow. A slight smell of ruddy, moldy old clothes filled the room. Beastboy had grown used to it by now though.

He spoke softly to himself, "I'm just trying to get her to open up, not impress her, yet Cy thinks…" He cut himself off, thinking of his answer in his head. _Is he right? No way. No. Not Raven. There's no way, she's like miss solitude; she hates me. _

_But there was the other night…_

He turned over on the bed, lying on his side, his hands bent in front. The bed creaked as springs jerked from his movements. He felt a soft vibration coming from the walls. Cyborg was playing his music downstairs. Cyborg was the only one who loved Techno, no one else seemed to really care for it, but Cy still loved playing it.

Beastboy felt the soft vibrations nonetheless of Cy's music float into his mind. They soothed him, calmed him for the time being. _What had happened that night? We were just talking…right?_

A little ditty in the back of his mind told him that there was more though. His stomach plunged a bit, he felt sick. _Why can't I remember what I was really thinking about then? Had the thoughts of my parents really fogged my mind that badly?_

Beastboy let his mind roam on all the events that had been happening within the short period of twenty-four hours called 'a day'. From back the other night with Raven…

"_I can't, you know my emotions can't allow it." Raven monotonously crowed._

The words echoed in his mind. _Had she really thought I was…? Was I even…? _Beastboy kept pausing in mid thought of his own questions, not certain of wanting to hear the right answer to them. Cyborg's music had grown louder now, and the whole room gently vibrated with the rhythmic quarter beats of the Trance. Beastboy's mind wandered further, into the battle that had occurred earlier with Mumbo…

_Beastboy was about to strike Mumbo, his sharp, exposed, venomous fangs angled out at Mumbo, who stood frozen in place. Beastboy thought for sure he had him, but Mumbo was an expert bluff. Beastboy was inches from Mumbo when he stopped, dead in mid air. His body fell to the ground moments later. Mumbo did a light tap-dance before skipping off as Cyborg began to blast at the crazed magician._

_Beastboy recovered looking back at his now mangled snake body, twisted and tied against the street post. Raven was already there, trying to untangle the green snake. Beastboy recoiled and managed to break free, morphing back to his green-colored human form. "Thanks Raven"_

_Raven had opened her mouth to chord her usual reply when she helped her friends, but Mumbo had been on the prowl for more victims. He had slung a large stuffed rabbit at Raven. Neither Beastboy, nor Raven saw it coming. It stuck her, as she fell forward. Time moved slowly in the changeling's mind, but not slow enough, as Beastboy couldn't get out of the way in time. The dark, dismal, independent girl drifted helplessly for that brief moment of time, knocking into Beastboy's arms._

_Did I do it, or did it just happen? _Beastboy pondered as he revealed to himself the following scene that had really been plaguing him the evening.

_Raven's head met on Beastboy's as they collided and fell under the weight of the stuffed toy. Her lips met his in a brief moment. He hadn't realized it at first; his mind was too busy concentrating on an attempt to get out of the way. It wasn't long though before his mind came about the conclusion that there was an unusual feeling on his lips. It was brief, but extended moment for him as he saw her lips on his. That time was ephemeral; he had made no thought on the event. The next thing Beastboy remembered was himself rolling Raven and he out of the path of the crushing Bunny._

_Raven had resumed her natural state once again, rising in her own independence, not showing any sign of the knowledge of their previous encounter. "I guess we're even now." She retorted after helping him up and drifting off into the fight again. Beastboy stood there a brief moment before succumbing to the fight once again._

Beastboy; his mind now back into the present, shivered in fear of the dreaded thoughts. "I can't believe that happened," the boy whispered aloud. The room grew eerily quiet after his voice ceased to echo; Cyborg's music had stopped. Beastboy was drifting into a light slumber…

There was a loud "Crash!" as Cyborg knocked…er…rather banged against the door. Beastboy in a frantic manner, morphed into a cat, clinging onto the ceiling. "REAOW!" it cried.

"Yo! Beast butt get out here I gotta show you something." Cy beckoned from beyond the dark green shaded door.

Beastboy recovered and glided off his bed onto the floor. There was a loud thud as he landed rather awkwardly. He ran to the door, opening it, the light from the hallway blinded him; Cy was waiting there. "What Cy?" Beastboy choked, squinting through the brightness; he had looked as though he had been roused from a deep slumber. Cyborg stared for a moment, but then quickly remembered the reasoning behind the intrusion of his.

"Hey you know that big party we heard about from you know who?" Cyborg whispered into the vast rank chamber of the changeling's room.

Beastboy's ears pricked up immediately, and his face glowed vibrantly. "You mean!" He chimed.

Cyborg nodded, and looked about the hallways for any unwanted visitors, retuning the stare back to Beastboy, "Yep, I just scored 5 tickets to the ultimate party of the year. THE ANNUAL HALLOWEEN PARTY AT GOTHEM!" Cy, swiped out the tickets from behind his back.

Beastboy drooled in admiration and awe, "There so beautiful!"

"I know." Cyborg dropped the tickets back where he originally stashed them and beckoned Beastboy to come with him to the main room with him. "Come on, I know you wanna tell the others."

Beastboy jumped in glee following Cy out of his room. No sooner had he left the security of his room Raven appeared from the corner, gliding casually towards the duo. Beastboy froze in place. His mind was wandering again on the past events. _Did she know what happened, when Mumbo…?_

Cyborg noticed his green friends startled behavior and wondered confusingly why he was acting that way. He had never done that before with Raven. Raven stopped in front of the Tin Man, as he was blocking the hallway. "Cyborg," she droned.

"Oh! Sorry Raven." He moved to the side, allowing her to pass. She came up past Beastboy; not even giving him so much has a glance.

Beastboy broke the silence again, "Hey Raven! Wait!"

She stopped, not looking back, "What?"

"Well we just got five tickets for this awesome party on Halloween and we need you to come with us."

"No. I don't party on Halloween." She said, turning to face the green one.

"Awe come on Raven you know you wanna," Cyborg injected.

"Yeah Raven, come on!" Beastboy chortled. There was a brief moment of pause as Raven was considering the prospect. Beastboy thought of the one of his best ideas yet, "Hey Raven! If you'll go and let me pick out the costume you wear, then I won't make any more jokes for a month!"

Both Raven and Cyborg were blown away by Beastboy bargain. _Even Raven wouldn't turn down an opportunity like this._ Beastboy pleasantly reminded himself.

"Fine." She said before gliding out of site, leaving a brightened Beastboy and a confused Cyborg.

_Now I can implement the best plan ever against her…_

Beastboy turned to Cyborg, noticing his dazed look. "Yo Cy! Ready to tell the others?"

Cyborg snapped out of his confusion, shaking his head a bit. "Wait did she just agree to what I think she did?" He looked down at his beaming friend. "So what were you going to have her go in?"

Beastboy gleamed in triumph, "oh you'll see."

Cyborg shrugged his shoulders in basic agreement, and the two went down the hallway to go tell the other two titans. Cyborg was trying to figure Beastboy's plan out. Then it occurred to Cyborg that something might have happened between the two. He thought he had everything put together now; why BB was so quiet around Raven recently, why Beastboy had just asked Raven what he did, why Raven even agreed. "So when did you two start…getting together?" Cyborg casually blurted.

Beastboy stopped, dead in his tracks. "WHAT! Cyborg! NO! WHY? What are you talking about? Me and Raven! What gave you that idea?" Beastboy's mind was wandering furiously, looking for some explanation; some reason for Cyborg to ask that question. _When have I ever shown any emotions for her? Why would he think that I even like her?_

Cyborg, who had been several steps ahead of Beastboy, also pause and turned; his face was wrinkled from the laughter trying to escape his mouth. He couldn't contain himself. He busted into hysteria and insane laughter, pounding the sidewall, clutching his ribs in pain. "This is rich, hahaha, too rich!"

Beastboy snarled angrily at his best friends behavior and walked up to him. "What are you laughing at?"

"YOU!" Cyborg spat, he face now red. He managed to calm himself down enough to stand on his own without the support of the wall. "You, I just can't believe that you…like Raven."

Beastboy stood there froze with a horrified look on his face. _If Cy thought that, then what about the others? What about Raven? What if I really did like her? What's going on?_ Beastboy whimpered in his feeble mind.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Muhahahahaha! I love torturing Beastboy's mind…yeah I have been planning this chapter and another one for quite some time now…I hope now you guys understand some of the behavior of Beastboy from earlier…oh and don't forget REVIEW!…I need them seriously…I'm not joking…get me more reviews and the chapters will only get better…oh and congrats for me a 2000+ word chapter…(Btw there is a Fooly Cooly Reference in this chapter…I'll give a cookie if you see it)


	5. Filler Into Tomorrow

Chapter Five: Filler Into Tomorrow

**Written by Beta Tester**

**Edited by the Lovely and Omniscient Rhichi**

Okay, time to go further into the story. I'm ready to write now: got my music, my computer, and my happiness…Oh and this chapter spontaneously came to me in a vision while folding laundry…yeah don't ask…but its all cool…yes I'm fast…trying to get more chapters out…oh and all this stuff I have been doing has been before I heard about what happens in the upcoming episode "Stranded"…by that I'm talking about Robin and Star…Please spread the word about my Fan Fic…I'm desperate for reviews…I may need to change chapter one, I noticed my style has changed greatly since then…I think I'm getting better, any comments on that?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin was still wiping some of the cold sweat from his face as he and Starfire were conversing, meandering down the hallways. It was casual, they usually chatted often together; Robin was comfortable at this stage. No strange emotional rushes, or bouts of confusion. They entered the main living room. The lights were all that lit the room. It was dark out, a pitch-black background of a brightly light city. The clouds coated the night sky letting no light escape the earth.

Beastboy and Cyborg were in the room: Beastboy was still mad at Cyborg for his comment in the hallway earlier. Both Robin and Starfire were confused by the behavior of the duo. "Hey guys! What up?" Robin asked, as Star nodded in agreement.

Beastboy turned around, his face slightly red, disgruntled and angry. "Cy here thinks I like Raven!" _Why did I even say that to Robin?_

"You know its true." Cyborg chimed, in a provoking manner.

"IS NOT!" Beastboy spat at him as he turned to face the Metal man again.

"Whoa, guys calm down," Robin injected hoping to calm the dispute; but Robin was also wired to enjoy the moment in which Beastboy was getting agitated, and not himself. "Cy, don't make fun of Beastboy cause he likes someone." Robin casually remarks, knowing the coming results.

Beastboy flipped around again glairing at Robin, "I so don't like her, in fact I hate Raven and her…her creepy self!"

_That's right, it was all just some accident, all of it. It just happened. I don't like her._

He managed to convince himself, but the others now thought other wise, particularly Cyborg and Robin who were both holding, deep inside, their laughter. Starfire was confused entirely though. She simply floated in the room, observing the scene, trying to make sense of it all.

"Please, you do not truly mean that Beastboy? You do not truly hate Raven?" Her sincere words calmed Beastboy's temper.

Beastboy stood there, head hung low, as Cyborg made his way over to Robin and Starfire. "Well to break this nice little conversation, here's what BB and I were really here for." Cy yanked the tickets out once again in the glory of his triumph. "Five tickets to the greatest party in Gothem!"

Robin took several moments to realize what Cyborg was talking about. "Wait! You mean…Holy Crap Cyborg, where did you find them!"

Starfire fell back down to the floor resuming her position at Robin's side. "What party is this you speak of?"

"These, my friends, are tickets to the best, most hip, Halloween party of the century. And I got my costume all picked out and ready!" Cyborg presented arrogantly to his friends.

Beastboy had finally resumed his normal behavior, joining Cyborg in the triumphant message. "Yeah and I have the best surprise for you all!" he chortled as he jumped on Cyborg's head.

"Wow okay…cool then I guess we should get ourselves costumes for this party." Robin turned to Starfire, smiling.

She on the other hand was puzzled. "What is this Halloween?"

"Oh sorry Star, um Halloween is a holiday we celebrate, usually every one dresses in costumes of monsters or other people or animals." Robin explained.

"So Greeny, you finally admitting that you like her?" Cyborg spoke to the creature standing on his head.

Beastboy jumped off and landed behind Cyborg, "No!" Beastboy walked, or rather marched out again to his room, grumbling to himself lightly about the stupidity of Cyborg. _I don't like her._

Robin lightly chuckled as Beastboy left the room. He was glad Cyborg wasn't pounding him about Starfire, who, speaking of which, was beginning to describe her possibilities for her costume. "Oh glorious I could be a Glroph, or maybe a Zeruffna." She lightly danced around, as she thought of the gruesome possibilities.

Robin spoke disappointingly, "Um… Star, I don't think those costumes would be available here."

"Oh," her voice trailed, reflecting her disappointment, "then what shall I wear?"

"Don't worry, though, we have time to figure that out. Halloween isn't for a few days." Robin optimistically replied.

Cyborg bellowed a loud obnoxious yawn, "Well alright ya'll Cyborg's tired and I'm going to bed now." He dragged his legs out to the hallway doors. "Night you two, I'm going to set the systems on now, don't do anything stupid." He grinned at Robin, placed his hand on the sidewall, setting the system. Robin shot Cyborg a disapproving glair before the Tin man left. All but a few lights went out, he had left the room, leaving Boy Wonder and the alien girl alone, together in the dark living room.

Robin was gritting his teeth harshly, muttering angrily to himself. Starfire noticed this, placing her hand around his arm. "Robin, what is wrong?" her cool, clam voice cracked through the silenced air.

Robin cooled himself off; well okay Starfire's touch did most of the cooling. "Nothing, I'm just getting tired. It's late we should just go to bed ourselves for the evening." He started to head off to the hallways; Starfire let her hand drop sliding down his soft arm. She gazed at him as he reached the door. It opened; he turned to look her in the eyes. "You coming?"

"Oh, yes sorry. I was in, I believe, something your people call a 'trance'." She lifted herself off the ground and brought herself to Robin's side. She could never fully understand his emotions through the cover of his mask. She thought to herself, i_t is as though he hides underneath it, unwilling to fully express everything inside. Although I do believe 'unwilling' is not the right word. Perhaps 'unable' is the better choice. _

He gave of a light chuckle as he smiled, "yeah, that's what it's called." They left together into the hallway.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Beastboy woke the next morning, particularly early. The cold bright sun glared in as Beastboy shivered under the covers of his bed. _Winter was definitely coming,_ he thought as he dragged himself over to the window, shutting the blinds. The room was still lit in a dull glare from the rising sun. Beastboy knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He had been having the worst time trying to do so that night as it was. With the covers still wrapped around him he proceeded out his room and down the hallway to the main room.

When he arrived he was met once again by the impending glare of the autumn sun. No one else was in the room. He walked in, feeling his stomach grumble insistently for food. He groaned as he approached the kitchen area, tossing the blanket aside. He opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out some food from it. He shivered as he closed the door with his foot, throwing the food on the counter besides him. He started up the frying pan and proceeded to make his vegan omelet.

Raven was the next person to come in. She already had her cup of herbal tea with her, and her book was glued to her face once again. _Does she ever put the books down?_ Beastboy questioned in his mind as he poured the egg mix into the pan. A hot sizzle escaped into the air, the morning silence had been broken. Raven plotted herself on the couch, drinking her tea and reading her book. The sun continued to blind the room and the only sound was that of the psudo-eggs cooking in the pan.

_This is why I hate her; she never talks, never interacts, and never tries to have fun with anyone else. I hate that, how could I like some one like that? She's totally opposite of me._

Beastboy continued cooking his meal, occasionally eyeing the secluded girl from the corner of his eye.

_Then why the hell am I still thinking about her? No, Goddamn I don't want to think about her. No! _"GOD DAMNIT!" Beastboy shouted spontaneously. As he realized what he had done, he quickly covered his mouth.

Raven glanced over the rim of her book to see what the matter was. Beastboy frantically searched for an excuse for what happened. "Burn your self?" Raven calmly asked.

_Yeah go with it._ Beastboy shook his left hand, attempting to make things appear as Raven thought. "Yeah I hit it against the pan." He shook it violently and blew moist cold air from his mouth on it, attempting to sooth the pain of the fake wound. Raven resumed her casual reading.

_What the hell was I thinking? Why did I do that? What wrong with me?_ His face was burning now, not only from the heat of the pan, but also from the embarrassment of his previous incident. Beastboy's mind frantically attempted to balance the acts of thinking with cooking. The results were becoming disastrous. Parts of his omelet were burning and crusting now, and fell apart as he put it on his plate. A faint sent of charcoal filled the room; Raven chose to ignore it.

Beastboy took his half burnt dish and left the room hurriedly, leaving the pan still on the stove with the stove itself still on. Leftover, unused food lay skewed across the counter, waiting for the next person to hassle with. Raven sat there, sipping her tea, turning the page in her book, just a normal day for her.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Oh yes…I know I didn't give you guys much time to reflect on Chapter 4, which btw is still my favorite…oh and Regrem Erutaerc don't worry Raven is not going to take this quickly by any means...course Beastboy has to get over his fears first…as does Robin…I have an idea of what was really going through Raven's mind on those earlier moments BB had with her, but its not what most people were presuming…


	6. Costumes

Chapter Six: Costumes

**BY Beta Tester**

Edited by the Lovely and Omniscient Rhichi

_What to do…what to do…hmmm…just so you people know Rhichi hasn't had the chance to really edit my stories yet so there are some grammatical errors you have to deal with…sorry all you grammar Nazis…This chapter is based off of a Picture done by Donna Pesani…her art is on DeviantArt under the name Darkpersian…oh and I rewrote chapter 1 quiet a bit, it plays into the story better now…and in chapter 2, I added one more sentence towards the end…_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Beastboy stood there in front of the sink. Warm soapy suds weaved through his fingers as he viciously scrubbed the charred frying pan. Cyborg had forced him to clean the mess he left earlier. Well he didn't exactly force Beastboy, though. He had more or less coaxed the changeling into the chores, threatening Beastboy with telling Raven that he liked her. Beastboy stood there, still trying to piece things together, _why did I agree to this? I could have let Cyborg just tell Raven; she wouldn't have believed him, right? But she might think about…the other day. God damn this pan!_

Beastboy sprayed more steaming water onto the pan. His hands were pruned and numb from the burning water. He pulled the plug on the drain; the water swiveled into the draining pipes gurgling along the way. Beastboy pulled the now clean pan out of the sink and pulled a large roll of paper towel out, drying the dish. He put it away and stepped back, sighing in relief, "well after wasting 2 hours cleaning, it's done. Cy can't pull any more tricks on me today."

Beastboy began to walk over to the hallway door. There was a faint beating of steps coming from the other side. Beastboy froze. His stomach lurched, _Raven?_ He instinctively shifted into a small fly, just in time as the door opened. It wasn't Raven who emerged though, Beastboy noted as he escalated towards the ceiling. It was Robin and Starfire. _Whew!_ Beastboy sighed in relief as they brushed by him, heading towards the main door.

"Don't worry Star, I know there are plenty of costumes at the store." Robin exclaimed as the two left the tower. The main door shut, slicing the air into a bitter silence.

Beastboy drifted back down towards the floor once again, just about to resume his normal form, but another slice of the hallway door caused his nerves to rise. He zipped quickly back up to the ceiling for safety. This time it was Cyborg. Cyborg moved about the living room, searching for Beastboy. "Man where is he? He's done with the dishes." Beastboy was happy that he managed to avoid Cyborg; he didn't want another confrontation with the robot about Raven. "I hope he isn't stupid enough to go following Raven."

Follow Raven! That's not a bad idea! Thanks Cy! Beastboy drifted back down to body level in the main room, following Cyborg as he hastily walked out of the room, the door shutting right behind Beastboy the fly.

He hovered there, thinking where Raven might be, as Cyborg turned left into another hallway. Oh, Duh! Her room, where else? Beastboy began weaving through the hallways, his mind not thinking about the consequences of being caught, or why exactly he was going to spy on Raven. It was that subconscious action which usually occurred in the changeling's mind as he went to prank or spy on someone, particularly on Raven.

He arrived at Raven's door. It was quiet, _Typical._ He thought as he squeezed beneath the door in the small crack that existed under all doors. He came into the dark musty room. Rising to head level. There Raven was, reading her book, the same one she had been reading when Beastboy burnt his breakfast. Beastboy lifted himself over to Raven's location, plotting himself within the strands of her hair. He carefully maneuvered, avoiding the movement of the hair, so as not to alert the quiet girl. He felt a strange peace now, as he sat there attempting to observe the text from which her eyes scanned over. The room, although dark and creepy, radiated a strange aura of calmness and order. It contrasted sharply against the décor of Beastboy's room. The light greens and purples that existed in Beastboy's room were now replaced with the dark indigos, blues, and blacks of Raven's ancient furniture. And the sent steamed into Beastboy's senses as lavender and other assortments of smells from the burning candles poured into his mind.

Beastboy's mind was erratic as it switched from sense to sense. His room was not nearly as exciting to exist in, although Raven's room was creepy, he felt drawn to it now. His enjoyment didn't last long though as there came a knock on the door. Cyborg! Beastboy angrily thought as Raven closed the book, rose, and moved to the door. She opened it, and there stood Cyborg. "What?"

"Hey, Raven, um you haven't seen Beastboy around, have you? He's not in his room, nor is he watching TV."

"Nope"

"Oh, man where could he be?"

"Well he's not here as you can see."

Cyborg caught a glimpse of something moving in Ravens hair. "Hold on Raven, I think you have something in you hair. Let me get it." Cyborg leaned forward as Raven calmly bent a bit allowing Cyborg to take a closer look.

_Crap! Crap! No! _Beastboy struggled to get free of Ravens hair before Cyborg could get him. It was too late though, the half man already had his hands cupped around the poor fly, and was gently picking Beastboy out.

"There, just a fly!" Cyborg commented as he pulled the defenseless Beastboy out.

"Thanks, anything else?" Raven muttered as she resumed her normal position, hoping Cyborg would be done.

"Nope that's all, sorry about that Raven," Cyborg apologized as he began leaving the vicinity of her door, taking the fly along with him. Raven wondered why he didn't just kill the fly like he would normally, but feeling little need to think on that, she closed the door and resumed her stance on her bed, reading her book.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Why did I do that? Perfect, I think Cyborg knows now. Why else would he not try to squish me?_ Beastboy was in a panic as Cyborg trotted off to the living room.

"Man I can't **believe** you Beastboy! You know better than that! Why would you go stalking Raven like that?" Cyborg was obviously talking to the fly, cause it certainly wasn't the walls. Cyborg stopped in the main room, opening his hand to allow the fly to flee. "Alright Beastboy I know its you don't even bother to try and get away."

Beastboy reluctantly flew to the ground morphing to human form once again, remaining low to the ground and avoiding Cyborg's glairing red eye. "I mean Come on BB I know you like her, but you don't have to go doing that!"

Beastboy's mind flared_, I don't like her! _He remained quiet though; he didn't feel like arguing against Cyborg. His mind weakened, though, thinking about the experiences he had with Raven. His mind faltered thinking for a brief moment that maybe, just maybe, he really did like her.

Cyborg could sense the turmoil arising in Beastboy mind, the changeling's expression shown, unmistakably, that he was deep in thought. Cyborg left Beastboy alone for the rest of the evening. It was a long day for Beastboy. Probably the longest he had ever realized.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The following day was Halloween. Robin and Star fire had each found their outfits. Cyborg had been running about trying to make sure his outfit was just right. Beastboy had slowly managed to recover once again. He wasn't going to let his thoughts about Raven cloud his mind before this party. He was all ready to set Raven up for the biggest prank ever.

It was evening now and Beastboy was guiding and coaxing Raven to his room as he gleefully thought about what was about to happen. "Alright Beastboy! We're here now what are you forcing me to dress into now?"

Beastboy excitedly went into his closet and unraveled some wrapped up articles of clothing. He pulled them out and grasped them by the shoulders, allowing them to drop. Ravens mouth swung wide open. _How did I get myself into this?_ "I'm not wearing that."

"Oh yes you are Raven, You agreed to this and now you have to wear it to the party." Beastboy could feel the flies in his stomach fluttering about as Raven approached, lightly grasping the costume for herself.

"I'm going to hate myself in the morning," she exclaimed.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Down in the main room Robin, Cyborg and Star stood there. "Okay is every one ready for the party?" Robin asked as Star wrapped her arm around his. He was in an Indian costume, lacking a shirt, and yielding a small axe. Starfire on the other hand was in a skimpy purple bunny suit, purple ears extending from her head.

"Raven and Beastboy are not with us!" Starfire exclaimed with curiosity.

Cyborg in his Sherlock Holmes out fit replied, "They're still getting ready. BB promised Raven that he would stop telling jokes for a month if he could pick out her costume."

As Cyborg finishes he speech the two come from out of the hallway. Both Cyborg and Robin struggled to maintain their composure as Starfire squealed, "Oh, look here they come! Marvelous!"

Beastboy stood there, one arm extended around Raven's shoulder, another gripping the spandex of the costume he wore. "Dude! Check us out! We're wearing our underpants on the **outside**!"

Beastboy was in Superman's outfit and Raven stood there, slightly hunched in embarrassment of her Wonder Woman costume. "Let this be a lesson to me," she mumbled.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_I'm ending this one here, to let you all imagine the rest…go on…you know what you want to happen next…Okay…as of now I am officially 18 yes this is perfect timing the one chapter I have been waiting for now and it comes out on my birthday!…WHOOH! So it's not the longest one…who cares? Really…_


	7. GoaWhat?

Chapter Seven: Goa-What?

Written By BetaTester

_Yeah well after a nice long period of writers block and the contemplation of further chapters I think I have come to a point where I can write once again. Well that and Schools finally out…WHOO! Sorry all you who still have school still. I graduate this weekend so…Xþ._

_And so away we go…_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Surprisingly the Titans managed to arrive at the party with few disturbances. That is, If you could ignore the incessant raping of Beastboy's fingers against the glass window of the T-Car, as he pondered over god knows what. Or the occasional passing teenagers gawking and harassing Raven for her Wonder Woman attire. Or the insanely loud music that radiated from Cyborg's stereo. Okay so it was more of an unpleasant trip to Gotham City for the party.

"Are we there yet?" Raven coarsely moaned from the center rear seat of the car as she lifted her moistened arms from there crossed over position. "Cause as soon as this party is over I'm going to pound the daylights out of Beastboy."

"NO! Now quit asking me that!" Cyborg yelled over his blasting music, while trying to drive through highway traffic.

"Hey! I didn't force you into this deal. That was your choice remember?" Beastboy retorted at Raven as he unglued his face from the car window.

"Cyborg, can you turn the music up louder I can still hear Beastboy." Raven asked hoping Cyborg might take her seriously.

Beastboy steamed at her request, turning his face back to the window, staring, as he resumed tapping his fingers against the glass. Starfire lightly chuckled from the third rear seat as Robin tried to tune out Cyborg's music.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

They finally arrived at the party; no one was injured, yet. As they stood in the crowds just out sides the doors, they felt the vibrations of the loudspeakers trembling through the ground into their shoes.

"Oh Yeah! This is my kind of music here!" Cyborg bellowed as they entered through the doors. They were immediately immersed into the darkness of the club. Green and red lasers blazed around the room in a in a squeal of beats. Smoke poured in from the sides, gently filling the dance floor. The dance floor was covered with bobbing heads and swirling lights as the ravers pounded to the lifting rhythmic beats, waving their glow sticks in an exaggerated array of patterns.

"Great! More Techno," Robin grimly mumbled. No one heard him though over the glairing squelchy thumps of the enduring music.

"Don't worry guys this is just the warm-up DJ. The music won't be quite so hard later once the main DJ's get in." Cyborg informed his friends, of which only two were listening. Beastboy was distracted by the smell of food, as he wirily searched around for the bar. Starfire was too distracted by the music, lights, smoke, and people to hear what Cyborg had said. Only Robin and Raven heard. Starfire, feeling the urge to join the crowds of ravers, grabbed Robin and dragged him onto the dance floor. Beastboy had already bolted off now, and Raven and Cyborg were left alone.

"So what kind of music is this?" Raven dully asked straining to project her voice over the music.

"This? Goa-Psy Trance. Wouldn't be that bad of music if it weren't so drug oriented." Cyborg replied, surprised by Raven's interest in the music.

"Goa-What?"

"Goa-Psy Trance. Its like Gothic-Trance." Cyborg restated. "Just enjoy the music, don't ask questions. Ah! New choon! Gotta go!" Cyborg announced as he left Raven to enter the dance floor himself. Raven peered around a bit finally noting that the changeling had already bolted off to the nearest food stand. She sighed dully searching for someplace to go to seclude herself. She didn't feel like remaining out in public view in her current attire. She noted several guys had already been giving her astray looks.

Raven broke her static position and made her way over to the bar to remove herself from the crowds. Beastboy was there munching down on some meal, oblivious of her arrival. The music volume dimmed drastically behind Raven. The crowds began to chant and cheer, a few whistled. The shrill of the screams sent a light shiver down Raven's spine. A new DJ was coming on the floor. The music was shifting, and beginning to grow once again. The rhythmic beats reinstated their growing pulsations. The lights began to waver once again. Smoke spewed out, covering the dancers.

"Okay its obvious why Cyborg likes this place, now why did you want to come?" Raven questioned Beastboy, not seeing what he was doing at the time. She gently tapped his shoulder to acquire his attention. Beastboy turned and nearly flipped over his meal surprised by Ravens unprovoked appearance. Some food was still dangling from his mouth. Raven quickly realized the answer to her own question. "Oh."

Raven sat down on the stool next to Beastboy's. She rested her elbow against the cold tile counter placing her head in her hand. She could feel the vibrating music in her head, it was making her ears ring. Beastboy had resumed his eating and was just finishing up what appeared to be a large sautéed vegetable dish. She glanced over noting his horrible eating habits. She then turned her head noting Cyborg head above the crowds. "This is pointless," she muttered, as she recalled the last time they had gone to a party. Unfortunately last time she had managed to pass the time away with that one kid, but he wasn't there tonight.

"Raven, everything pointless to you." Beastboy remarked pushing his finished meal aside.

"You people jump around, wave sticks and do drugs, what point is there in that?" Raven questioned.

"You're supposed to enjoy yourself just let it go and have fun."

Raven didn't respond. They both just sat there, Raven facing the crowds, Beastboy facing the bar, but watching Raven. The music played on coursing through their veins.

(And now cause many people want vocals, I shall give you some, although they have no meaning to this story…or do they?)

_I follow the winds that bring the cold, baby,  
I light a fire in your soul, baby.  
The lightest touch of feathers falling  
My love might be invisible  
But I inspire the dreams that guide you, baby_

_You're a half a world away  
But in my mind I whisper every single word you say.  
And before you sleep at night  
You pray to me, your lucky star, your singing satellite. _

Beastboy was first surprised to hear vocals coming from the club music, he had never expected there to be that, but he was also surprised by the softness of the music. Yes it had a heavy hard baseline, but the music itself was soft and very flowing. He noticed that Raven was completely unaffected by the music though. _How can I like someone like her, who can't even have any fun? Wait! Am I admitting I like her? No!_ Beastboy was starting to feel queasy and nauseous inside. "Got to find the bathroom," he announced. Raven made no motion of acknowledgement as Beastboy rushed passed her.

He hurried quickly to the restrooms. A few ravers knocked into him along the way. More vocals played, some of the lyrics were beginning to sink in though.

_Feel this fire deep inside,  
__Burning strong when you can't hide,  
__Join the elements tonight,  
__And see the light._

_When the darkness comes to strong,  
__Don't forget you not alone,  
__Join the elements tonight,  
__And feel the life._

He made it to the bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls. Luckily no one else was in there for the time being, but there was the distinct smell of drugs in the area. Beastboy held his constitution and ignored the rank smell for the time. He sat there contemplating the whole situation aloud to himself, "Why am I feeling so weird around her?" He fell back a bit resting against the wall, sighing deeply, staring at the ceiling; not thinking. The quivering beats started to numb his thoughts.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Robin and Starfire had been dancing the night off, enjoying themselves. Robin could feel the warm sweat pouring down his face. The soft smoke gently brushed against his skin. (So sue me for being introspective.) Starfire's eyes glistened in the light as the beams streaked across their faces.

"Star, where did you learn to dance like that?" Robin asked.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Starfire's peaceful voice questioned fearfully.

"No! Your doing great, I just didn't know you could dance like that." Robin quickly spouted, hoping not to upset Starfire.

"That is because the last time we were at a party my sister was there." Starfire cautiously reminded Robin. "I was not, how do you say, in the mood to dance then."

_The summer breeze blows soft and slow  
and in my arms, I know, you know  
the tender seeds we so gently sow  
can only wonder what went wrong _

and when I'm lost, you speak in sympathy  
and when I'm tired, you breath life into me  
and when I'm hurt, you put your arms around me  
and when I'm cold, you find the warmth inside of me

They continued dancing through the night; Robin scarcely let his eyes leave Starfire's sight. He could stop watching her. He could feel his emotions churning inside, battling for control. His mind raced continuously for the right thing to do…

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Oh Yes, shorter than most chapters, but I am sick of this writers block and I guess I don't want to go further, and spoil the cliff hanger between Robin and Star. Oh yes and the songs I have lyrics on, not that most people would know these, (unless you live in Europe,) but either way here they are, respectively..._

"_Singing Satellite" - OceanLab Feat Justine Suissa  
_"_Elements" - Neo Cortex  
_"_Speak In Sympathy" - Solar Stone_


	8. Road to Elysium

Chapter Eight:

Written By BetaTester

_Yeah it's been a while since I last updated, work and other things in the way. I am working at PKI the number ONE seasonal theme park IN THE WORLD! Yeah home of the "Beast" and the "Son of the Beast" the two wooden record breaking coasters, (One of which is the ONLY looping wooden roller coaster in the WORLD.) Anyway back to the story…_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was in deep thought, his body absentmindedly moved rhythmically along the strung out lines of the kick-drum base beats, and the mentally entrancing waves of synthesized chords from the 303-baseline machines. His only outer conscious function was his eyes. They continued to remain glued to Starfire. It was obvious that he had managed to drone out his hate of the music for the time being. The music dropped, down to a low subtle vibrating line. Robin's mind flared in thought in its one chance to think.

_Just do it. You've seen others do it so easily; hell they're doing it all around now. Why can't I let it go? Why am I holding myself back? I know this feeling inside won't go away unless I act upon it, but… I guess I'm afraid. I don't know what I am afraid of, I just am. I can't pull myself to go through. It feels like someone's wrenching my heart out._

The beat rose up brilliantly in a parade of cheers, cries, and whistles. Robin's mind was focused now though. He was able to think through the blistering volume. Starfire in the mean time had been slowly drawing nearer to Robin. He finally noticed that she had. His heart jumped up into his throat once again. Anxiety rose in his blood.

_Its simple, all you have to do is kiss her, simple, easy, painless, right? The only problem is it isn't painless, not if it goes wrong. Afraid of the pain in rejection; is this my fear?_

It wasn't like Robin to act so indecisive, but when it came to love, it wasn't something one could simply take up and win over so easily. Confidence was failing in Robin's mind; Starfire had recognized this as she moved closer to him hoping to finally break through to him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy sat in the stall; his mind was numbed by the rhythmic beats as his eyes stared strait into the ceiling. The doors busted open as the music blasted into the sealed gas chamber. It quieted once again as the door sealed shut once again. Footsteps shifted across the room forming a moving shadow against the floor near Beastboy's stall. There were two of them, two young guys who were obviously enthralled by the enormous party. Their voices boomed loudly through the room, snapping Beastboy out of his trance.

"Whooh! This party is awesome!"

"Yeah mind blowing right!"

"So you seen that one girl in the Wonder Woman costume?"

"Yeah, she's a sweet one. Wouldn't mind getting her alone, if you know what I mean."

"I hear ya man!"

Beastboy's mind and gut burned. This was Raven they were talking about, as though she were some common whore you picked up from the streets. He tensed up his fists, but remained reserved and fought against the temptation of pummeling the two kids.

_I don't care what my feelings are for her; she's still my friend. I hate when people make stupid comments about her. They have no idea who she is. Why should they judge people so quickly?_

Beastboy paused his thought as he realized the hypocrisy in his thoughts. He quietly subdued them and remained silent as he waited for them to leave. The two boys mumbled something about the letter "e" before leaving the unnoticed Beastboy alone once again, alone to his indecisive, inconclusive, and incomplete thoughts.

He decided that the bathroom wasn't the best place to be hanging out. The rank smell was starting to overwhelm his senses, as his eyes began to water in pain. He stood finally from his stagnant seating position. His legs were stiff from cramming them into the small undersized stall. He stretched lightly as he felt the tension in his stomach recede. He decided not to think about Raven for the rest of the night, at least not until he had the chance to party with the others first. He slid the door open from his stall and made his way out into the dark abyss of the dance floor.

The music once again palpitated into his mind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven was almost bored to tears at this point, although not really tears, in fact she was almost to the point where she could have fallen asleep to the music. As dancy and trippy the music was; its surprisingly melodic chords soothed Raven into a subconscious state, not quite asleep, but not quite functioning in the physical plane.

That is, until Cyborg decided to meander out of the crowds for a drink. Slamming his hand flat onto the hard marble tile he sat down on the stool besides Raven. Raven's elbow was jolted out of place in the process as her head slammed into her arm. She bolted up and glared at the source of the intrusion, Cyborg. He smiled back at her with that smile that looked like a devil trying to fake being an angel.

"Having fun Raven?" Cyborg bellowed.

"Define fun." Raven replied in her usual taunt and sarcasm.

Cyborg didn't reply, he knew by now that replying to a loaded question like that was not the best thing in the world to do. He got the bar keepers attention and received a large glass with coke in it. He drank quickly from it as he usually would in his attempts to rush life. "Raven, you should at least try to have fun?"

Raven remained silent. She was once again resting her chin lightly in her hand as her arm was propped against the cold tile. Cyborg quickly gave up on his ephemeral attempt to get Raven to open up. He promptly returned to the floor without any more attempts to help Raven.

Alone again, Raven was contempt, although annoyed that her slight trance had been broken. Now her conscious was fully aware of the scene around her. She caught a glimpse of a green boy just entering the dance floor. Beastboy. He had been staring at Raven just prior to his entrance into the arena, Raven had noticed this, but hadn't the faintest clue what it was for.

_He's probably trying to think of another way "coax" me into joining them. Typical, that's all Beastboy ever does, he never quits at trying to pull me into his idiotic games._

Raven's thoughts traveled into a different direction though as she recalled the one night Beastboy was crying in his room.

_But he has a side to him that even I had overlooked. For all his jokes, games, tricks, gags, as idiotic as they seemed on the surface, they really were a cover up to his deeper self. He hid it so well too. I had forgotten how hard it must have been for him to lose his parents at such a young age. Although I hadn't really grown up with either of my parents so I can't say I know what the feeling is like._

Raven paused her train of thought. Her visual thoughts imagined the scene when Beastboy was in his room, when Raven had come to help him. She never admitted it to him, but she too had felt a closer connection to him that night.

_But I could never allow my emotions to go there. It's too dangerous. They all could be hurt by my emotions, all of my friends._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin's mind was melting in the heat. His heart throbbed in exceeding pain. _Its Starfire, Robin, you can do this. You know she likes you, there's no reason for you not to._ Battling his hidden emotions he placed himself as close to Star as possible without knocking into her. Robin was throwing every thought that came about his mind away, clearing his mind. Waves of gut wrenching tension threw itself about in Robin's mind, plaguing him so.

He lifted his quivering hand, gently brushing the hair from Starfire's face. In doing so she placed her hand upon his shoulder, slowly tensing her grip lightly about his neck. They were inches, no centimeters apart, inching closer with every beat. It was as though each pulsating beat of their hearts pushed them ever so slightly closer to one another. Closing his eyes Robin forgot his fears.

The next moment Robin finally realized their lips had already met. The gut wrenching pain no longer flowed through as a wave; instead it blended with the pure pleasure of his unity, a pleasurable pain. Feeling more confident now, Robin wrapped his free hand about Starfire's waist, gently caressing her back. Starfire's hands likewise rubbed gently against the bare skin of Robin's back. It sent an unfelt tremor down his spine.

_Had this really been what I was afraid of?_

Things would have continued, but the need for air arose as they finally separated once again. They stared at one another, each breathless, and radiant with joy. Robin's heart pounded from the excitement, as he quickly tried to regain his air, and his focus. The two had been leaning in close to each other once again, preparing for a second kiss.

"I see you too are having fun!" Cyborg bellowed from above obnoxiously. Both Robin and Starfire jumped back several feet in shock.

Robin stared, wide eyed in annoyance and disheartened, at the hybrid robot. "How long have you been watching us?" Robin questioned him eerily awaiting the response.

"Oh, long enough," Cyborg calmly responded as he began to turn to walk away, "just checking in on you two, that's all."

Starfire chuckled lightly at her friend, Cyborg, and his childish motives. Robin could only stand there in utter astonishment of all the prior events.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_I edited it again. It's longer, now it's an average chapter. I must thank Rhichi, my editor, for the inspiration on some parts of this entire fan-fiction. Once again, Review! I will try to get chapter 9 out shortly. We'll have to see how many work hours I get._


	9. Euphoria

Chapter Nine: Euphoria

Written By Beta Tester

Beastboy stealth fully made his way into the bathroom. He had morphed into a fly once again to squeeze beneath the crack in the door. Cyborg was too busy whistling to himself in the shower to hear Beastboy as he tip toed to the toilet. Gleefully grinning Beastboy placed his finger on the handle and gently pulled down. A rush of fluids poured out into the toilet as all the cold water was drained from the shower. Cyborg began yelping in pain as Beastboy ran for the doorway, snickering along the way…

Raven was in the living room once again reading her ancient text. She had by now recovered from the horrible night at the Halloween costume party. Starfire was humming gleefully to herself as she prepared her Tameranian food. Silkie was slowly making his way across the counter of which Starfire was cooking. It had been deduced earlier by the two females that Robin was probably in the gym training once again.

A green blur whizzed past Raven as a faint rapture of giggles followed. Raven glanced up from her book as her hair blew in her face. No sooner had she looked up did Cyborg come barreling into the room, sopping wet, waving a large white scrubbing brush in one hand while holding a towel about his waist in his other hand.

"I'm gonna get you ya little grass stain!" Cyborg bellowed as he charged after Beastboy who was taunting Cyborg from his safe vicinity on the opposite side of the living room. The two childish juveniles ran about the room in a torrent of discord and chaos.

Starfire blankly observed this strange battle as she attempted to protect her glorious cooking from the rampaging movements of the two battlers. Raven irritably snapped her book shut as she glared angrily at the scene. Beastboy was now morphed into a humming bird and was hovering inches out of reach of Cyborg's large clanking arms. Raven stared at Beastboy using her mental abilities morphed Beastboy into his human form as she had once done before.

"What the!" Beastboy yelped as he began to fall, strait into Cyborg's clamping hands. Raven rose from her seating and drifted out of the room speechless as usual. Beastboy and Cyborg stared momentarily in confusion, but it was short lived as Cyborg began giving Beastboy a wet-wily. "Gahh! Uncle! I give!" Beastboy pleaded as he struggled to get out of Cyborg's immense grip. Starfire resumed humming joyfully to herself as the morning continued.

Raven passed Robin on her way to her room. She was busy watching the movement of the floor under her feet as Robin smiled and greeted her usually, "Hey Raven. Everything alright?"

Raven shifted from her trance slightly as she aimlessly answered his question, "nothing just Beastboy's usual immaturity." She reached her room and slid into her room quietly shutting the door behind her. Robin stared for a brief moment in confusion but was quick to shake off the confusion as he resumed his walk to the living room in hopes of finding Starfire there.

His assumption was right; there she was feeding Silkie her Tameranian Berry food. Robin winced at the thought of the bitter food. She had once forced him to try those berries. Robin recalled nearly puking on them but he managed to swallow them, regrettably. He resumed walking into the living room seeing Cyborg pounding Beastboy once again only this time at a video game. He had no idea what Raven had been muttering about earlier, but the scene looked peaceful for the time being.

"Robin!" Starfire joyfully announced seeing her companion had now entered the scene. She jumped into the air with Silkie still in her arms as she glided over to Robin. "How was your training, did you kick the butt?"

Robin smiled and nodded; he turned to where the other male friends had been lazily slumped on the couch. "Why was Raven annoyed this time? Beastboy!"

Beastboy turned about from the couch defensively. "Me! All I was doing was trying to save myself from Metal Butt over here," Beastboy shouted while pointing his thumb over at Cyborg's head, which was now turning around to engage its own voice in the conversation.

"Well maybe if someone hadn't flushed the toilet while I was in the shower they would have to run away from me!" Cyborg retorted. The two childish friends were beginning to stare each other down. Robin was smacking his head at this point once he realized everything that had happened.

"Enough!" Robin shouted before the two could even begin to partake in another fight. "Look I don't know exactly what happened, perhaps Raven was thinking about something else, but she mentioned your named Beastboy that's why I blamed you first."

"Why does she always target me?" A whining Beastboy pouted as he folded his arms and turned to face to television once again.

"She didn't look like she was blaming you, but she did looked preoccupied though." Robin responded, hoping the conversation would end shortly; he wanted to get away from Cyborg and Beastboy's ramblings.

"Ha!" Cyborg announced almost randomly. Beastboy's mouth was wide open in disbelief as Cyborg raised his arms in a victory celebration. He leaned right next to Beastboy and whispered in his ear. "I win."

Beastboy dropped the controller and got up and began to walk out of the room. Robin looked at him concerned. "You okay?"

"He's just mad cause I won the bet so now he has to do what I told him to do." Cyborg injected the answer for Beastboy. "But I need a new opponent, you wanna race Robin?"

Robin began to walk over to the television as Starfire followed, she looked sympathetically back at Beastboy as he faded into the hallway. Robin spoke as he grabbed the controller, "What are you making him do?" Starfire took her place beside Robin as she intended to watch the game while feeding Silkie.

Cyborg ginned wildly as he started up a new game, "You'll see, later."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The afternoon passed as the sun set into dark and the night began. Raven had been secluded to her room the entire day since the incident. Starfire had her fun watching the two boys play their games and She was now out on the roof. Viewing the stars as they gleamed in the night sky. Her hair was waving gently in the breeze as the fair gust blew through. Her feet lay dangling over the edge to the tower as red lights slowly beamed on and off as they light her face. Robin had just arrived from the stairs, the door opened with a fairly loud creak.

She turned herself looking at the door. Robin's persona was displayed as the door noisily clicked shut. His cape fluttered in the breeze as her hair had been doing. "Starfire?" Came the voice from the door. She was certain now that it was Robin.

"Robin!" She responded. Robin acknowledged her voice and began to approach her. The red skylights began to give color to Robin's silhouette, as they rhythmically beamed off and on.

He sat besides her facing the edge looking out into the lake. It gleamed with beauty as the city lights waved and flickered in the placid waters. The scene reminded Robin of the story of Beowulf, and the burning lake to which Grendel the monster lived. He turned to see Starfire; she too was staring into the lake. She reminded him of Beowulf himself. Fearless, powerful, and courageous.

For the first time in a while he was tired of talking. Tired of being so simple about everything. She was wearing the necklace that he had given her for a while back. He smiled. She noticed that he was watching her. She turned to look at him; she too was smiling.

"So last night was okay right?" Robin broke the silence.

"Oh Robin! Last night was most wonderful; I could not be happier!" Starfire squealed blissfully.

Robin moved his hand slightly resting it on hers. They both looked down at the view below where the city lay sleeping in its bright night. Robin made up his mind now…it bothered him far too much to think about it any further. He turned back at Starfire and quietly whispered her name to her. "Starfire."

"Yes Robin?" She turned her head to his once more. He was staring into her emerald green eyes with euphoria. He leaned next to her kissing her on the lips. His eyes were closed and shortly after so were Starfire's.

Slowly Robin lifted his free hand placing it on Star's shoulder. His green glove gently sliped down her back as the two drew closer to one another. Starfire was now drawing her hands along Robin's back wishing he didn't have his cape in the way.

In the distance a few clouds began to roll in. A faint rumble echoed as a bright flash erupted blinding the night sky.

_Bet I had some people going there at the end, hoping for a little more. Sorry I don't do anything like that in Fan Fics. Chapter 10 will be the last one so keep an eye out for it. I should get it out soon._


	10. The Climax

**Chapter Ten: The Climax?**

_BY Beta Tester_

_What has it been, half a year now? So much for coming out soon. And here I was doing such a great job post a new chapter about every month. Well looks like I got sidetracked in the road called life. Getting a little bumpy on the way none the less... To make things more complicated I have a fork in the road a head and I've chosen my path, I can only hope it's the right one...Hell with the path I have chosen though I might just start making more fan fic's...who knows…guess you'll have to keep checking now._

_Last chapter in this 10-chapter saga. Hope you guys enjoy...I guess I should mention something…ah well I'll save it for the end...kukuku..._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Rain pounded against the side of the T Tower as the next morning pressed on with dismal mood circulating through the tower. Well at least through Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy. Starfire was in her usual demeanor although seemed a bit more cheerful than usual, which seemed to only make her friends seem even gloomier. Robin was nowhere in sight, at least for the moment, but it seemed fairly typical for him to be out of sight.

By noon Cyborg finally had enough energy to force Beastboy to fulfill his end of the bet he lost from the day before. Cleaning, washing, and waxing the T-Car; and if that wasn't enough. Beastboy was also forced to take care of Cyborg's dish duty for the day.

Raven as usual was stowed away in the cold dark depths of her dismal room reading once again. Contemplating her existence once again. The drapes covering her window from the already dark gloomy afternoon as if to say she was darker than the nature herself.

By this time Robin had finally begun to show signs of life himself. His unusual perkiness in contrast with his fellow male companions made them wonder continuously what was wrong with him. Beastboy continued to insist that Robin had, once again, been replaced by an alien robot clone. Even Cyborg himself was beginning to sway into Beastboy's ill-logic.

They hadn't realized what happened last night on the roof.

The afternoon sky pressed on with a continuous barrage of rain as noon rolled into the early evening. Beastboy's already sour mood from the ever growing pile of chores handed to him by Cyborg, grew even more so as the Mongolian restaurant the team ordered dinner from was out of any vegetarian style meals. He was forced to eat the left over tofu burgers from the night before, which unfortunately tasted rather unpleasant even for Beastboy.

"You still have to do that one thing I told you Beastboy." Cyborg chimed as the three boys and their copper little alien friend sat at the TV eating. Starfire and Robin gave questionable glances to each other as they attempted to guess once again what Cyborg had been planning.

Unusually though Beastboy snorted at Cyborg, making no motion to respond verbally as he continued to force his horribly tasting hamburger down his mouth. Cyborg only grinned more widely than before at Beastboy's response. "You know you have to, or else I'll do it. You don't want to see how that one turns out do you?"

Cyborg's voice seemed extremely enticing as he glared over towards the green little shape shifter, ignoring Robin's interjecting question, "Uh, Cyborg. What are you talking about?"

"Yes please Cyborg, we wish to know what unwilling act you wish to place upon our friend, Beastboy." Starfire added in her usual upbeat but concerned tone.

Cyborg grinned not turning to face Robin and Starfire directly though, "He has to tell Raven upfront his personal feelings for her. As he agreed to when we bet on that race yesterday."

There was a long pause. Beastboy had stopped eating his food, and was now staring at the ground before the TV screen. Robin and Starfire sat staring at Beastboy in conjunction with Cyborg waiting for the green changeling to respond.

Finally Beastboy's eyes shifted making a quick glance at his audience. He broke his pose making himself up right as he turned to face them, "What are you staring at? No way Cyborg, You can't make me do it." Beastboy finally blurted out.

Boy Wonder and Star stared as they watched the tension grow in the room. Cyborg responding in almost perfect conjunction with a wave of thunder from outside, "Course you do man. You lost the bet, now you have to tell Raven. Besides its not like you can just keep it a secret forever, eventually your gonna have to tell her."

Beastboy stood up; his fists were clenched, sweating slightly as he stared down Cyborg, his teeth slightly barren. "No I don't!" He finally yelled. "I don't have to tell Raven anything! You can't make me."

"Yo Man! I'm doing this for you! You obviously don't have enough backbone to do it yourself so I'm forcing the backbone into you!" Cyborg yelled back, his mechanical arm pointing its finger at Beastboy, prodding him in the chest. The storm brewing just outside the tower seemed to be working in unison with the tension building in the living room of the T-Tower.

Raven had heard a bit of the commotion brewing down the hall from her room. It was getting loud enough that she was having trouble concentrating on meditating. She sighed loudly to herself as he continued to remind herself that they were still kids, immaturity was still rampant. She rose from her bed though, exiting her room, squinting as she entered the well-lit hallway. Compared to her room it was like staring into the sun, burning her eyes at first. She quickly pulled the hood of her violet cloak over her head blocking out a good portion of the light as she made her way towards the main room.

Beastboy had been shaking slightly as he stood staring down at the ground below his feet, Cyborg's finger still pressing against his chest. Tension in his mind soon began to peek as felt a few light, but unseen tears forming in his eyes. Viciously the changeling whipped at his robotic friends arm, pushing it out of the way as he gave one large glare down at Cyborg, "Damnit! You can't make me tell Raven I love her!"

A slight gasp was heard from the far side of the room as Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire twisted their heads putting a rather shocked looking Raven into their views. A moment later a huge flash of lightning wavered over that tower blinding everything as the lights blew and the power went out. The tower became dark, almost pitch black as an eerie unsettling silence poured over the room, lasting several minutes before the lights finally came back on...Beastboy was gone.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_Now now…I know what most of you are thinking. "How the hell could this be the end?" well I told you that Chapter 10 was the last chapter. I didn't say it was the end of the story. Its already been written, posted months ago. Still need a hint as to which one it is? Fine…its called "He Fell". Hope you guys enjoyed._


End file.
